When manufacturing an electronic smart card, i.e. a card with electronics such as a smart card for instance and typically provided in the standard width and length dimensions of 85.6×53.98 mm, fillers, such as liquid adhesives, may be used to give structural integrity to the card and secure electronic components within the housing of the card. The card thus forms a particular confined and hermetic environment and although it was highly sought to incorporate switches to such cards, the confined and hermetic environment made it very difficult to do so. Switches incorporated in electronic cards thus began to loose their functionality in card thicknesses approaching 0.8 mm at least partially because the thickness of filler covering the switches increased the pressure threshold required to activate the switch and/or reduced the sensation of feedback to the user once the switch was successfully activated.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved switch for an electronic card, particularly in the case of electronic cards having a thickness greater than about 0.8 mm.